contest_rulesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Dead Competition Terms
The Walking Dead Competition Terms & Conditions 1. Information of how to enter this Promotion forms part of the Terms and Conditions of entry. 2. Promotion Description. To enter the FANDOM “The Walking Dead” Competition (the “Promotion”) eligible individuals must: * score above eighty percent (80%) on the “WHO SAID THIS IN THE WALKING DEAD QUIZ” (“Quiz”); and * answer this question in 250 characters or fewer: “Who is your favourite character from The Walking Dead and why?”; and * provide their email address and shipping info (which includes telephone number) All eligible entries completed and received from 12:01AM AEST September 23rd, 2019 to 11:59PM AEST October 6th, 2019 (the “Promotion Period”) will be in the running to win the prize. 3. Prize There will be one prize winner. The prize to be awarded is supplied by Universal Sony Home Entertainment. Prize for the winner includes 1 x The Walking Dead Monopoly set, 1 x The Walking Dead T-shirt, 1 x Rick Grimes Bobblehead, 1 x The Walking Dead Hardcover Book One, 1x The Walking Dead Season 1-9 Blu-ray boxset (to be sent after official release on November 13th 2019). Prize value: AUD $444.80 (based on recommended retail prices). Fandom takes no responsibility for prizes damaged, delayed or lost in transit. 4. Eligibility. In order to be eligible, entrants must be 16 years of age or older and be a resident of Australia. Only one entry per person is permitted. Entries are limited to individual consumers only; commercial enterprises and business entities are not eligible. Directors, officers, employees, contractors and agents of Fandom and its affiliates, and Universal Sony Home Entertainment and its affiliates (including their immediate family members) are not eligible to participate in the Promotion. 5. Identity of Entrants; Limitations on Entries. Potential winners may be required to show proof that they are the authorized email account holder or the entrant. The use of any automated launching or entry software or any other mechanical or electronic means that permits the entrant to automatically enter repeatedly or in excess of one entry per person is prohibited. Mechanically generated entries will be discarded and may result in total and permanent disqualification from the Promotion. 6. How You Win. The Winner of the Promotion will be the person who provides the most creative answer to the question “Who is your favourite character from The Walking Dead and why?” judged from all entries that also achieved a score of 80% or more in the Quiz. This is a game of skill. There is no element of chance in the judging of the competition or determination of the winners. The prize winner will be determined on Tuesday 8 October 2019. Fandom’s decisions are final in all matters related to the Promotion and no correspondence will be entered into. 7. Notification. Fandom will attempt to notify the winner by email within 3 business days following selection of the winner. Fandom and/or Universal Sony Home Entertainment is not responsible for any delay or failure to receive notification for any reason, including inactive account(s), technical difficulties associated therewith, or winner’s failure to adequately monitor any account address. The winner must then respond to Fandom within 48 hours. Should any winner fail to respond to Fandom within such timeframe or be disqualified. Fandom and/or Universal Sony Home Entertainment reserves the right to select a new winner from the eligible entries. Unclaimed prizes will not be awarded. Individuals may request the name of the winner by submitting a self-addressed, stamped envelope before December 1st, 2019 to: 149 New Montgomery, San Francisco, CA, 94105, United States. By participating, you agree to Fandom’s inclusion of your name, and the city or town and country of your residence on such list if you are a winner. 8. Affidavit; Publicity Release. The winner will be required to sign an affidavit of eligibility, liability waiver and publicity release that will allow Fandom and/or Universal Sony Home Entertainment to use the winner’s name for publicity and promotional purposes (including video) without further compensation where permitted by law. By entering the Promotion or accepting any prize, the winner consents to use of his or her name, likeness and any statements, the entry, quotes or testimonials for publicity, advertising and other promotional purposes without further compensation, except where prohibited by law. 9. Taxes. All taxes associated with the receipt or use of the prizes is the sole responsibility of the winner. Fandom reserves the right to withhold any taxes as required by applicable law. Prizes are not transferable. No substitutions (including for cash) are permitted, but Fandom reserves the right to substitute a prize of equal or greater monetary value to the prizes if for any reason any prize cannot be awarded as contemplated in these rules. 10. Conditions of Participation. By submitting an entry for this Promotion, you agree to abide by these rules and any decision Fandom makes regarding this Promotion. Fandom reserves the right to disqualify from the Promotion, and any future contest or other promotion conducted by Fandom, and to take such other action as may be appropriate, any entrant or winner who, in Fandom’s reasonable suspicion, tampers with Fandom’s web site, the entry process, intentionally submits mechanical entries, violates these rules, or acts in an unsportsmanlike or disruptive manner. 11. Disclaimer and Limitation of Liability. NEITHER FANDOM NOR UNIVERSAL SONY HOME ENTERTAINMENT MAKE OR GIVE ANY REPRESENTATIONS, CONDITIONS OR WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, REGARDING THE PROMOTION OR ANY PRIZE OR ANY ENTRANT’S PARTICIPATION IN THE PROMOTION. NEITHER FANDOM NOR Universal Sony Home Entertainment SHALL BE RESPONSIBLE OR LIABLE FOR ANY LOSS, DAMAGE, COST, OR INJURY THAT ARISES FROM, ANY OCCURRENCE, EVENT OR CONDITION OUTSIDE FANDOM’S OR UNIVERSAL SONY HOME ENTERTAINMENT’S REASONABLE CONTROL THAT MAY RESULT FROM OR AFFECT THE PROMOTION OR CAUSE THE PROMOTION TO BE DISRUPTED, SUSPENDED OR CORRUPTED, INCLUDING: (I) LATE, LOST, DELAYED, DAMAGED, MISDIRECTED, INCOMPLETE, OR UNINTELLIGIBLE ENTRIES; (II) TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC, HARDWARE OR SOFTWARE PROGRAM, NETWORK, INTERNET, OR COMPUTER MALFUNCTIONS, FAILURES, VIRUSES OR DIFFICULTIES OF ANY KIND; (III) FAILED, INCOMPLETE, GARBLED, OR DELAYED COMPUTER TRANSMISSIONS; AND (IV) THE DOWNLOADING OF ANY MATERIAL IN CONNECTION WITH THIS PROMOTION. EACH OF FANDOM AND Universal Sony Home Entertainment RESERVES THE RIGHT, IN ITS SOLE DISCRETION AND WITHOUT PRIOR NOTICE, TO SUSPEND OR CANCEL THE PROMOTION OR ALTER THE RULES IF AT ANY TIME A COMPUTER VIRUS, TECHNICAL PROBLEM, OR OTHER UNFORESEEABLE OCCURRENCE, EVENT OR CONDITION ALTERS OR CORRUPTS THE ADMINISTRATION OF THE PROMOTION. 12. Release. BY ENTERING THE PROMOTION, EACH ENTRANT INDEMNIFIES, RELEASES AND AGREES TO HOLD HARMLESS FANDOM, Universal Sony Home Entertainment AND THEIR RESPECTIVE PARENT COMPANIES, SUBSIDIARIES, AFFILIATES, DIRECTORS, OFFICERS, EMPLOYEES AND AGENTS FROM ANY LIABILITY WHATSOEVER FOR ANY CLAIMS, COSTS, LOSSES OR DAMAGES OF ANY KIND (INCLUDING, WITHOUT LIMITATION, THOSE RELATED TO PERSONAL INJURY, DEATH, DAMAGE TO PROPERTY, INFRINGEMENT OF PROPRIETARY RIGHTS, RIGHTS OF PUBLICITY OR PRIVACY OR DEFAMATION), ARISING OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH: (I) ENTERING THE PROMOTION; (II) ACCEPTANCE OR USE OF ANY PRIZE; OR (III) OTHERWISE ARISING OUT OF OR RELATING TO THE PROMOTION. 13. Governing Law. These Rules and this Promotion are governed by and controlled by the laws of Australia, applicable to contracts made and performed therein. This Promotion is subject to all applicable laws. Void where prohibited. 14. Information. All questions regarding this Promotion should be directed by email to Fandom at promotions@wikia-inc.com. 15. Privacy Policy. By entering this Promotion, entrants consent to the collection, storage and use of their personal information by Fandom in accordance with the Privacy Policy available at https://www.fandom.com/privacy-policy. Entrants acknowledge that Fandom may provide the entrant’s personal information to its contractors, agencies, service providers and third party suppliers where necessary for the administration of this competition.